The Crow
by Libido
Summary: Under the dark cold glare of the godlike statue, Ed succumed to grateful sleep, his body aching, and a dark crow watching him with glittering eyes. [EdxEnvy][oneshot]


Envy was right inside the gate, eyes wide. He saw the greedy little arms and bodies and souls, waiting for the gate to close so they could dive-bomb and steal his body. And the humans called him and his homunculus' ruthless vultures.

He gulped, for once actually afraid. '_This is the end for me'_, he thought in despair, _'I'm going to die right where I came from. How fitting.'_ He already thought he felt his arms and legs sinking into the gate's floor. And outside, he knew he was most likely being laughed out.

Outside the gate was Edward, he still saw him. That perfect little body, the long hair, once pulled into a tight braid, now frayed and sprawled all over the place. He was sitting, regaining consciousness slowly. Envy really did a number on him in the fight they had. He laughed bitterly, proud somewhat of his accomplishment.

But in the end, he'll still be the one alive, and I'll be the one here. Waiting until some other fool comes to the gate, seeking help. He frowned and looked at his bare stomach. Shadows were being cast from the hands and tendrils flowing from behind them. He felt eyes on his cheek and turned, seeing the gate beginning it's slow decent to becoming closed and also seeing Ed.

Ed stood shakily, beginning to walk, then run to the gate and reaching an arm in, "Envy!" he exclaimed, reaching for him.

Envy sat there, eyes wide in astonishment. With his automail arm he held the gate from him and with the other he tried to get him without actually crossing the threshold, "Envy common!" he shouted, reaching farther forward and finally gripping Envy's elbow.

Envy looked down at the hand and began struggling, "It's not use, I'm stuck" he said and felt a rough tug. The tug brought his other arm and hand out of the floor, giving Envy a renewed hope. Envy struggled, ripping his legs free as well. He was about to climb through the ever closing gate when a greedy hand grabbed around his bicep.

"Bastard" he cursed and yanked his arm away, only for five more to take his place. Envy cursed vividly, and as the gate nearly closed and Edward nearly gave up hope, he was freed, and he was tugged through the minute opening still left.

The pair panted on the ground outside the gate. The gate closed with a thunk. It was quiet for a while, the only sound being their panting. Ed regained control of himself first, "Well. That was close."

Envy laughed, "Yea that was close" he stood and Ed watched as Envy offered him a hand up, when Ed took it they were inches away from each other, "You saved my life."

Ed blushed slightly at their closeness and averted his gaze, "Well I mean, I couldn't have let you die there, it would be a horrible way to die, I mean.."

"You're blabbering." Envy said calmly.

"Yes well. We're enemies and we're so close and.."

"Then step away." Envy said, Ed did. Envy smirked and turned, hands on his hips, "I really do appreciate what ya did. I won't kill ya now, but I might have to later, ya know what I'm saying?" he asked, looking over his shoulder with a playful, taunting smirk.

Ed looked abashed and he scowled, "Yea, well, that's why I saved you, I wanna be the one to kill you for good. Not those little hand…thingies."

"Ou, nice one." Envy said with a laugh, "Anyway, I'll kill you next time I see you, no?"

Ed gaped, "NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST"

"Which you won't." Envy said and morphed into a horse, smirked, and galloped away, leaving Ed in the company of the gate, which stared at him.

Ed glared at the gate and growled, "Whadda looking at?" and turned, the room becoming the old church they had fought in. Stained glass windows that had been there for centuries were now in ruins, stones crumbled and Ed looked at the figure of a god on the main area, surrounded by choir stands and a stone podium. A piece of stained glass that remained cast upon the god's still intact body, giving him the color of a human.

Ed fell to his knees as pain and exhaustion took a toll on his body. He frowned, mind heavy and feeling as if something was watching him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a black crow perched upon a chair, watching him with beadlike black eyes, cocking his head to the right and left. Ed groaned and turned over, ignoring the bird and succumbing to blissful sleep, dreaming about being chased by gates and gods, crows surrounding him, and finally Envy, perched upon a gravestone, his hair blowing slightly in the wind.


End file.
